


Revived

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: The Basilisk is defeated, the Heir is gone... and the antidote is ready.Thank you to (the_musicial_alchemist) for beta-ing me <3Dedicated to Alia (rest-in-bees.tumblr), happy birthday!





	Revived

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Boy by Ruth B is a song that reminds me of Yukine and Yato with their shitty pasts, particularly in the first scene.

Yato woke up in a haze. Bright light filtered in through a nearby curtain. He began to realize he was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets. He was alive.

His eyes adjusted enough for him to notice that a dividing curtain around his bed had been pulled back, letting him see not only that he was in the infirmary, but that he also had a visitor: Professor Tenjin.

Yato rolled his head to the side and slurred something that sounded like an inquiry asking what had happened, and where Yukine was. The short pause and creaking of wood on his left told him that Tenjin had taken a seat, and his explanation of what had happened followed before Yato could ask again.  

It turned out that the phoenix – Fawkes – belonged to Tenjin, and was his true saviour. As well as delivering the Sorting Hat – which contained what was the Sword of Gryffindor – and blinding the Basilisk, Fawkes had watched as Yato slew the creature. When he’d collapsed, enveloped in a cloud of black fog and near death from the Basilisk venom, the phoenix tears saved him, their healing properties enough to undo the damage the Basilisk had done. Even then Fawkes led a team of teachers into the Chamber of Secrets to discover the slain monster, as well as him and Yukine who was now resting in the same room.

Fragments of memory came back to Yato as Tenjin spoke – the Chamber, the Basilisk … and Kugaha. Yato shot upright, eyes wide and fully alert.

“It was Kugaha!” He had to tell him what happened, that Kugaha was the one behind it all, but Tenjin’s raised hand silenced him.

“We know,” he said, much to Yato’s surprise as he continued to speak. “We know someone was looking for the Chamber, and that person was the Heir, but it seems he was not.”

At this point Tenjin cast a look at the drawn curtains surrounding the bed that Yukine was asleep in before looking back at Yato who had his bandaged fists clenched in his lap. He knew from the beginning that either Kugaha or Takemikazuchi was behind it all, but he let himself be suaded into a false security by the people who got hurt because he wasn’t careful enough.

“Kugaha must have pretended to pass out at feast last Halloween,” Yato seethed. “He let the troll into the castle as a distraction whilst he searched for the Chamber.”

“Perhaps,” Tenjin responded – a little too carelessly for Yato’s liking – before he changed the topic with a piqued interest. “You could understand the Basilisk, couldn’t you?”

Yato nodded. It was no secret now that he was a parselmouth, not that it mattered.

“Did it speak to you?”

Yato dropped his chin. It didn’t talk to him, but…

“ _Cull the Mudbloods…_ ” Yato said lowly, the derogatory word sour on his tongue.

There was a slight pause before Tenjin spoke again. “You killed the Basilisk, correct?”

Yato looked back up a bit too quickly, caught off-guard, but a second later he nodded once, mouth pressed into a grim line as he recalled the sickening feeling of wrenching the blade from its skull, its dying screech, and the reverberated crack of bone hitting stone.

“Only a true Gryffindor can pull Godric Gryffindor’s sword from the Sorting Hat, whether they are kin or not.”

Tenjin’s eyes had drifted behind him as he spoke, and when Yato turned to look, he noticed that the sword had been propped against the wall in the corner, the silver blade now cleansed of the Basilisk’s blood and gleaming in the sunlight.

“Do you regret your choice?”

Yato paused for a moment. Gryffindor or Slytherin -- the choice he made and its consequences. Would it make any difference if he had chosen Gryffindor? He knew he probably wouldn’t have been a suspect for the Heir, and he wouldn’t be part of _that_ Slytherin stereotype, but he didn’t care – it was his choice.

“No.”

“Good.” With this, Tenjin pushed himself up and stroked the tail of his beard. “Regrets are illuminations come too late.”

Yato watched as he crossed the short distance to move the curtain aside, the conversation seemingly at an end when Yato suddenly recalled the last thing he saw – and heard – in the Chamber.

“The diary, the soul vessel, it spoke to me!” Yato lunged forward in his sitting position, hand digging into the white sheets to steady himself from the sudden throbbing in his head.

Tenjin stopped at his outburst, a curious, darkened look on his face which dissipated the instant Yato recognised it. A dubious expression replaced it, almost disbelievingly.

“I mean, I think it did, when I passed out… I could have imagined it…” Yato backtracked, meekly letting himself pull back and shift his legs under the covers. It sounded crazy, but he _knew_ he heard _something_. Something that knew him…

Tenjin broke into a smile, his eyes crinkled so that they were closed in a humoured way much to Yato’s surprise.

“The imagination is best to be left at that.”

 

~

  
A few hours passed, leaving Yato to drift in and out of sleep, rousing fully when he heard footsteps and the shuffles of linen and soft voices. Yato shot up, all previous feelings of dizziness fading as he strained to hear who he thought it was.

After a few moments he heard the scrape of metal curtain rail and the rhythmic pace of footsteps leaving the room, a peaceful quiet settling once more in the early afternoon sunlight.

Yato detangled his legs from the sheets and swung his feet over the bed, ignoring the slippers that had been laid out for him in favour of cold stone floor which his feet hit with a scurried pace as he pulled his own curtain aside and strode across to where he had heard the voices. He didn’t hesitate in wrenching the curtain aside.

Startled green eyes stared at him from a mess – but a much cleaner mess – of blond hair. His figure was slouched in a sitting position, hands drawn into his lap to hide the bandages which dressed his grazed hands and bloody fingernails that had clawed at clumps in his hair.

Yato, in his haste to see him, couldn’t think of a word to say; not after what they’d been through. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to.

“You’re not dead then.” Yukine’s mouth twisted into an unsteady smile.

Yato, slightly stupefied by the light-heartedness of his jibe, gave a shaky laugh. “Not yet.”

They were quiet for a moment, Yukine looking away through the gap in the curtain to the sunlight which filtered onto his bed in a golden hue. Very quietly, Yukine spoke, making Yato’s stomach flip.

“Tenjin told me everything.”

“Yukine, I’m sor–” Yato fumbled for some sort of apology, something that couldn’t even begin to show how sorry he was for finding out about Yukine’s past when he had kept it secret, but Yukine cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Don’t.”

Yato stepped forward when Yukine averted his eyes, tension in his jaw telling Yato he was about to cry. He couldn’t apologise, but he could do this.

With one knee sinking onto the bed and his other leg keeping him steady, Yato wrapped his arms around Yukine’s shoulders which jerked in surprise, but didn’t resist the tight hug Yato gave him. Yukine tried to twist his torso and bring his arms up to return the embrace in their awkward position, but it was hard considering that he risked throwing Yato off-balance.

Instead they stayed like that for a silent moment -- Yato in his understanding and Yukine in his appreciation for Yato not asking questions that he already knew the answers to.

When they finally broke apart Yato pretended not to notice the moisture around Yukine’s eyes, instead ruffling his hair with his usual contented half-grin.

“It’s good to have you back.”

 

~

 

A few days later Yato and Yukine were free to leave the infirmary and return to the normality which had been restored to the castle. They both received odd looks when they entered the Great Hall late for the evening feast; of course, everyone knew by now what had happened and the circumstances of one of their professors’ disappearance.

Much to Yato’s surprise, he received a begrudged apology from Bishamon which was overshadowed when he heard the first piece of good news in a long time: the Mandrake draught was ready.

There was no set date or time when the victims would return – they would need to recuperate –  much to both Yato and Yukine’s disappointment. The last thing either of them wanted was to wait.

They didn’t have to.

Early the next morning, as they both tucked into heaps of toast and buttery eggs with too much pepper, there was a loud shriek from both of their tables. Whirlwinds of robes flew past both Yato and Yukine. They turned to frown at the commotion until they realized who had caused it, and who they were now suffocating with a tight embrace.

In the muddle of robes which dangerously staggered backwards at the entrance to the Great Hall, Yato could catch glimpses of brown hair which kept vanishing no matter how much he ducked and craned his neck. Only when the familiar pair had steadied and detached from their victim could he see the person he’d wanted to see – or rather, talk to – for a long time.

Hiyori.

Yato froze in time as if he too had been petrified. Her face was alight; cheeks flushed a rosy red compared to the pallor she wore for months, eyes bright and alert as she listened to the babbling of her two friends. She hadn’t even noticed him.

A stab of jealousy pricked at Yato that he wasn’t the first to see her, whereas Yukine’s face had broken into a broad grin. Spinning around in his seat and grabbing Yato – who was sitting directly behind him – by the collar, Yukine jerked him up hard enough to make him choke on the piece of toast that hung from his open mouth as he dragged Yato towards the already-tearful reunion.

As soon as they were close enough for Yukine’s voice to pierce the chatter to catch her attention, Hiyori’s eyes slid to them, and as if it were even more possible, her face lit up.

Without hesitation, Yukine threw his arms around Hiyori, a sign for the two girls to leave them to have their own reunion as they slipped away. Yato returned the nod they gave him as they passed, leaving him to hang back from the hug with rigid nervousness that he had no reason for.

Yukine’s voice was muffled against Hiyori’s shoulder, but Yato could tell that he had said something funny when he heard her faint laugh before she held him at arm’s length, eyes gleaming.

In the next instance before Hiyori could ask just what had happened while she had been gone, Yukine’s attention was diverted to the figure behind her who had caught his sight with a small wave that made his face light up – Suzuha.

Ducking out of Hiyori’s grasp with a hundred-watt smile, Yukine’s nearly sent Suzuha – and himself – flying with the force of his embrace, arms locked tight around his shoulders and standing slightly on his toes.

A smile played on Hiyori’s and Yato’s lips as they watched, their eyes both catching each other’s.

Yato’s smile went lopsided, all but forgetting what he wanted to say, but Hiyori’s warm smile was enough to tell him she knew what he was about to say.

“I told you not to walk alone,” Yato said light-heartedly, earning an abashed smile from Hiyori.

“Well, I picked up a few bad habits,” Hiyori jibbed back. Her cheeks had pinked - who would've thought that Yato would be lecturing  _her_  about breaking the rules.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Yato put on a hurt face, leaving Hiyori to shake her head and bite back a smile.

Yato gave her a sheepish grin and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

Hiyori jabbed a finger on his chest lightly. “You’re a bad influence.”

Her laugh – genuine and bright – brought a burst of colour to Yato’s cheeks, leaving him even more flustered at the closest thing he could call a compliment.

“I guess I am.”

 

~

 

That evening the trio bundled up in Yato’s hideaway, which surprisingly remained untouched since the previous year. Perhaps it was a sign that Yato was getting used to living in Slytherin dorms.

Agonisingly, Yato and Yukine told Hiyori everything. About the Chamber, the Heir, Kugaha, and painstakingly, about Yukine’s past.

Hiyori’s face wrung into painful, then angry, expressions at every turn of the events that had unfolded, but she wasn’t angry when she found out that Yukine was the cause of her petrification. Because she knew he didn’t mean to hurt her.

She clasped her hand in his, telling him it was ok, that it wasn’t his fault, and that he was safe now. Yukine duly nodded, a weak smile on his face that mirrored Hiyori’s when he squeezed her hand back before letting go.

“Do you…see him? Your dad?”

Yato - unable to avoid the elephant in the room that had been following him for days - couldn’t stop himself from asking despite the look of absolute horror Hiyori gave him.

Yukine looked startled for a moment before his expression went neutral, almost calm when he responded in a flat tone.

“He’s dead.”

Hiyori shifted in the uncomfortable silence that followed the statement. Yato glanced at his hands. Neither of them knew what to say before Yukine continued.

“Mum had a vault in Gringotts, so I inherited it,” Yukine said. He absentmindedly picked at a loose thread in the woollen blanket he’d draped over his shoulders. “I’m sorted, as far as anyone is concerned. All they have to do is keep an eye on me in the summer.”

Yato didn’t know who ‘ _they’_ were, but something told him it would be some sort of protection service. Even if he had money, it didn’t sound like he had much of a life…

“I didn’t want to tell you…” Yukine struggled to say. He didn’t want pity, not from his friends.

Yato watched Yukine draw his knees up to his chest, arms hugging them loosely. Everything he now knew about Yukine was because Kugaha wanted to antagonise him, not because Yukine wanted to tell them. If something like that were to happen to him, Yato didn’t think he’d be able to look at anyone again without seeing some sort of pitying smile on their face. Maybe that’s why Yukine chose to write it down instead, though it would prove to be a near-fatal error.

Realisation struck Yato all at once and – to satisfy his own curiosity and help resolve an unrequited issue that seemed to have been troubling Yukine – Yato slyly grinned. Although the book had brought a lot of pain, it had an important message in it which had to be delivered.

“Speaking of telling each other secrets,” he said, suspiciously carefree as he tried to defuse the tautness of the conversation, “don’t you have something to tell Hiyori?”

Yukine and Hiyori both looked at Yato quizzically as he looked between the two.

“That thing we talked about,” he prompted before looking directly at Yukine, “after your Quidditch match.”

At the words _‘Quidditch match’_ , the penny dropped and Yukine flushed. He’d much rather not talk about that day, but Yato’s raised eyebrows and Hiyori’s confused face told him he wasn’t going to get out of this one so easily – but he could try.

“I don’t remember,” Yukine bluffed.

“Well I guess I’ll have to tell her myself,” Yato teased. He cleared his throat, leaving Hiyori waiting in anticipation and Yukine looking panicked. “Hiyori, Yukine –”

The force at which Yukine hurled the hard cushion he had been resting on at Yato’s face was enough to stop him from talking, sending him reeling backwards with a muffled grunt.

Yato flung the pillow back in Yukine’s general direction, puffing air to remove the messed-up tangles of hair from his eyes, and before he could open his mouth, Yukine beat him to it.

“I liked you…”

A long pause followed, Yukine’s mumbled confession hung in the air despite him hiding his heated cheeks under his blanket.

A faint blush crept up Hiyori’s cheeks whilst Yato wore a lazy, pleased half-grin. He finally did it. The smirk was soon wiped off his face when he processed what he had just said.

I liked you.

Liked.

“What do you mean, ‘ _liked’_?!” Yato erupted. “Don’t chicken out now! Be a man!”

All plans at trying to help Yukine proclaim his love were dying before Yato’s eyes, but was quickly silenced by Yukine’s second revelation.

“I like someone else!”

Yato shut his mouth. His eyebrow raised.

“Hiyori’s pretty and nice and,” Yukine, flailing to find the words – the right words –, gave up with a frustrated huff. “I just, don’t like her like that anymore…”

So that’s what he meant in the diary… Yato realised. Everything clicked into place now, about how Yukine refuted liking Hiyori but Yato assumed he was being shy. Now he knew he was telling the truth.

Yukine had emerged from his blanket, cheeks still tinged red like Hiyori’s who smiled good-naturedly; being someone’s crush was a compliment.

Nosy as ever, Yato jabbed his elbow into Yukine’s ribs. “So, is it anyone we know?”

Both Yato and Hiyori waited expectantly for Yukine’s answer, to know who had stolen his heart this time.

Yukine flushed and reached for another cushion, throwing it in a perfect arc at Yato’s head.

“Get lost.”

 

~

 

With another year over, Hogwarts was abandoned to the ghosts and portraits who occupied its halls in the summer months when the students returned home.

Like the previous year, Yato, Yukine and Hiyori – along with Bishamon and Kazuma – piled into one of the carriages. Clattering wheels took them from the copses of trees that surrounded Hogwarts to the quaint train station at Hogsmeade.

Piles of luggage had been haphazardly heaped on the platform amongst the bustle of plain-clothed students milling around, shoving their way onboard the Hogwarts Express which would take them back to Kings Cross by nightfall. 

The jarring of the train rattled the carriage windows as the train pulled away from the station at 11AM sharp, the squeals of pistons easing as they gained speed. The familiar view of the station was soon replaced by open moorlands which blurred into seas of greens, dotted by hues of yellow which contrasted against the unbroken summer skies.

Yato slouched against the window with Yukine by his side, Hiyori sitting across from them as they watched the same view in tranquil peace, leaving them to their own thoughts.

There had been no sign of Nora as far as Yato was concerned. Possibly because she wouldn’t allow him to see her watching him, or perhaps because her duty had been fulfilled – warn Yato, open the Chamber of Secrets. Even if he had no proof, Yato knew Nora was in allegiance with Kugaha somehow. How else would she know about the spiders?

Hours passed of silence intermingled with small talk, pulling Yato from his thoughts and theories of what Nora was doing – and why she hadn’t confronted him in the past few months – and what the summer would bring temporarily before he was lost again.

Late into the afternoon when Yukine had started nodding off against Yato’s shoulder, the silence was abruptly broken by Hiyori’s exclamation which snapped Yukine out of his doze and jolted Yato back into the present.

“We didn’t even celebrate your birthday!” Hiyori turned to Yato sharply with wide eyes.

Yukine’s face clouded, sighing an _‘oh’_ and looking down at his hands. He knew exactly why they hadn’t celebrated – because he was part of the reason.

Yato shrugged. “To be fair, you _were_ petrified.”

“That’s not the point!” Hiyori looked dismayed.

Yato gave her a small, unfussed smile that she didn’t buy. “There’s always next year.”

Mumbling, Hiyori looked back out of the window, forehead still pressed in a small frown. Yato’s gaze also drifted to the landscape, slipping back into his thoughts like the sun on the horizon.

 

~

 

The sun had nearly sunk into the urban landscape as the Hogwarts Express clattered into Kings Cross Station. The dying sputter of the old locomotive left the raucous babble of students to fill the air: first years excitedly talking to their parents about everything they’d done, older students fondly jeering at each other, sad that for the most part they would be separated until the new school year.

Hiyori’s parents were already waiting for her on the platform when the trio fought their way through the crowd of people hanging around the luggage carts. Narrowly avoiding being hit by rogue trollies and battered suitcases, Yato and Yukine trailed in Hiyori’s wake, standing awkwardly as she embraced both parents and proceeded to be fussed over by her mother who gave them both wary glances, a hint of disapproving recognition in her eyes at Yato’s unkept hair.

After a few moments Yukine gently interrupted, ready to leave with a hand raised in farewell before Hiyori called out to him. Turning and quickly rummaging through her mother’s handbag under her disapproving look, Hiyori grasped what she was looking for – a mobile phone.

“So we can talk over summer,” Hiyori explained, pressing it into Yukine’s hand. Last year they had no contact, so she thought it would be nice if they could at least talk.

Yukine started to protest, pushing the phone back towards Hiyori who held her hands behind her back to stop him from reaching her hands.

“I’m getting a new one anyway,” Hiyori batted away his objections with a wave of her hand before she noticed Yato staring at the mobile, a strange a contraption he had never seen before.

“I only have one…” Hiyori started but Yato quickly shook his head in response.

“Don’t worry,” he said. Yato hefted the same old suitcase he had used the previous year, albeit it was tied shut with a thicker piece of cord that was more like a rope. “I’ll see you around.”

Yato ruffled Yukine’s hair in affection, a lazy smile on his face at his growl and Hiyori’s giggle.

In the chaos of Platform 9 ¾, Yato pushed his way through the crowd until he stood at the gateway to the muggle world, Hiyori and Yukine both lost behind him when he turned around for a final glance.

Once more, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, Yato vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> With this chapter, the second arc of the fic is finished! Now we can move onto the third arc where we delve more into Yato’s past.
> 
> I'm probably taking another week off to catch up on classwork/family events and sort the next arcs chapters, but I''ll be back soon!


End file.
